Warriors Continuation
by RebelFire
Summary: (I'm traveling a lot, so i might not be able to post often) I didn't want it to end...so it won't! Although I JUST found out its not...but what the heck. The Four are done and the Clans are back to normal. Or are they? Firestar's prophecy might change the Clans forever if it comes true. But can Bramblestar stop it?
1. Chapter 1

(Just warning you, its not that great...)

**Prologue**

Bramblestar gazed at Silverpelt from the entrance of his den. Two days had past since he had received his nine lives and adopted the name Bramblestar. Squirrelflight appeared at his side, and licked his ear.

"You should get some sleep." She meowed, "What would the Clan think if their leader can't think straight?"

Bramblestar nodded and said," Yes, Oh Great Squirrelflight, you are Clanleader and i should obey you're every

command."

"Finally he realizes." Squirrelflight mewed, whiskers twitching." I order you to get some rest."

Slowly, he padded to his nest and curled up in the soft moss, Squirrelflight beside him. Staring out, Bramblestar fought

the sleep threatening to engulf him. Soon, he admitted defeat and sunk into a restful sleep.

Light streamed from between the thick branches of the forest in the StarClan hunting grounds. Bramblestar saw a flame colored pelt racing after a squirrel in the distance. Firestar! As if he had heard Bramblestar's thought Firestar noticed the leader and walked towards him with the squirrel clamped firmly in his jaws.

"Bramblestar!" Firestar purred, touching noses to his former deputy. "How's the prey running? And Squirrelflight?"

"Squirrelflight's great!" Bramblestar purred in return, his whiskers twitching in amusement as Firestar gave a joyful

bounce. "And the fresh-kill pile is stacked with prey."

Firestar nodded vigorously, it seemed as though he had the energy of a kit. Bramblestar thought back to how Firestar persuaded the leaders of ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan to form an alliance against the Dark Forest warriors, and gave up his remaining life to rid the clans forever of Tigerstar.

"Come on!" Firestar suddenly mewed, and started walking."I want you to meet someone familiar."

Bramblestar raced after him. Pelts slightly brushing, they raced out of the shadowed forest and on a meadow. Swerving a snow pelted kit, Bramblestar ran, matching Firestar pawstep by pawstep. Coming to a sudden halt, Bramblestar made out a broad black and white stripped face with wise, shining black eyes.

" Midnight!" Bramblestar exclaimed." How are you?"

" Well enough young one." Midnight said."But now not time for speaking, great changes there shall be. Not all good, not all bad."

Confused, Bramblestar asked hesitantly, "Will there be more destruction? Will cats die?"

"Time not to start worrying, faraway it is." The badger spoke,"With changes, there are danger."

Midnight lumbered away, leaving Firestar and Bramblestar behind. Faraway? Danger?.Bramblestar turned to Firestar hoping for the flamed warrior to ease his thoughts. Firestar was looking at the bright blue sky above . A blinding flash of light filled the sky.

Suddenly, all the warmth of the sun vanished. Firestar suddenly looked foreboding, his fiery orange pelt dulled.

"The time has come for two warriors to arise," Firestar spoke in a raspy voice."they shall posses even more power than the Four."


	2. Chapter 2

Lionblaze walked out of the warriors den stopping to sit by the entrance. Since the battle between The Dark Forest and the Clans, he had grieved Hollyleaf's death. _Why?_ Lionblaze thought, looking up at the blue sky where Silverpelt would shine, _She had just come back! StarClan, if this is you're will, maybe you don't always know best._ Choked with sudden rage, Lionblaze wanted to yowl at the sky. Swallowing his anger, he headed to the clearing where Squirrelflight was organizing hunting and border patrols.

"Graystripe I want you to lead a hunting patrol, bring Lionblaze, Ivypool and Dovewing." She called out, then seeing Lionblaze, she added, "Go and fetch Dovewing, at this rate she'll sleep the whole day away."

Getting to his feet, Lionblaze padded to the warriors' den.

"Get up," Lionblaze prodded Dovewing, " we're going hunting."

"Just the two of us?" Mumbled Dovewing.

"No,Graystripe and Ivypool are coming." Lionblaze poked Dovewing with a claw.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming." She growled as she slid out of her nest.

Nosing Dovewing into the clearing by Ivypool, he then turned and headed towards the nursery. He glowed at the thought of Cinderheart, who had moved to the nursery a quarter moon ago. Squeezing through the narrow entrance he stood before her nest.

"I'm not going anywhere you know," Cinderheart purred in amusement, "Not now anyway." She added, looking at her swollen stomach. The kits should be coming any day now, Lionblaze thought, warmth spreading through him.

Just then, Jayfeather padded into the nursery with a bundle of herbs. Setting them down by Cinderheart he ordered, "This is borage, it'll help your milk come. And word of advice," He turned his sightless blue eyes on Lionblaze as he added, "Make sure she doesn't curl up like that."

Nosing Cinderheart's soft gray fur, he slid out.

Graystripe was looking at Squirrelflight intently, waiting for a signal that he could leave. When she had assembled all of the patrols, Squirrelflight nodded once. Dipping his head, Graystripe led Lionblaze, Ivypool, and Dovewing through the thorn barrier.

Leading the group past the training hollow, Graystripe padded towards the abandoned TwoLeg nest.

"Make sure you don't flatten the catmint Jayfeather has growing up there," Graystripe mewed warningly, "You'll never hear the end of it if you do." He called over his back as he raced to the dark stone building.

"Come on," Dovewing whispered to Lionblaze and Ivypool, as she padded swiftly after the gray warrior's rapidly fading figure.

"Over here." hissed Ivypool.

Lionblaze spotted the plump squirrel Ivypool gestured to. Focused on nibbling an acorn, the squirrel didn't notice the two cats advancing towards it. Suddenly Ivypool gave chase, herding the terrified squirrel practically into Lionblaze's paws, where he killed it with a quick bite to the neck.

"Nice catch." meowed Graystripe approvingly as Lionblaze held the creature in his jaws.

Graystripe and Dovewing managed to catch a sparrow and a vole each, confusing the mouse-brained things to death. Looking at their catch Lionblaze decided he couldn't let the clan down by bringing just one piece of prey, after all, the fresh kill pile hasn't exactly been its best since the battle. He scented some sparrows in a tree... he shuddered, he hated climbing. Hearing shuffling under a leaf, Dovewing opened her mouth, a strong scent of shrew washed over her scent glands. Lionblaze looked to his right as Dovewing nodded at a pile of leaves. Deciding to leave the sparrows and go for the shrew, he pounced on the leaf, but instead of scurrying away, something nipped him on the ear.

_Great StarClan it's a kit!_ Lionblaze thought, horrified, Don't let me have killed it! He pleaded as he sniffed the dark tabby. Lionblaze sniffed more urgently as the kit, thinking it was a game, waved it's white paws, mewing. Dovewing padded up to the kit and sniffed it herself, stepping back she breathed, "It's a she-kit!"

"I thought we were hunting prey not kits!" half joked Graystripe.

"Where did you find her? She doesn't smell like any clans, or a kittypet." Ivypool pointed out.

"I thought it was a shrew... it certainly smelled like it, so I pounced, but I saw her before I accidentally killed her." Lionblaze said hoarsely, as he thought of how close he had been to killing the energetic kit.

"Well, we'll have to bring it back to Bramblestar!" exclaimed Dovewing.

"Right. Dovewing help me collect the prey, Ivypool and Lionblaze, go back to camp." ordered Graystripe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Lionblaze padded back to the hollow where Bramblestar was grooming himself outside his den. He looked up as Ivypool brushed against the lichen. Bramblstar rose to his paws and stared inquisitively at the kit Ivypool held gently in her mouth.

"Who's this?"Bramblestar meowed.

"Lionblaze found her in the forest near the abandoned twoleg nest." replied Ivypool.

"I-I-I-thought it was a shrew so I pounced on it…" stuttered Lionblaze

"It doesn't smell like a clan cat from here," wondered Bramblestar

"But it can't be a kittypet because it doesn't smell like one." Lionblaze argued

Just then Dovewing and Graystripe padded through the barrier holding the fresh-kill and dropped it off at the fresh kill pile before joining the conversation.

"So what are we going to do with her?"mewed Dovewing

Bramblestar gazed past Dovewing before answering, " Tell Sorreltail, she has still has some milk."

Dipping his head Lionblaze picked up the kit by it's scruff made his way past lichen. Holding the kit aloft, Lionblaze padded swiftly to the nursery where Sorreltail was watching Lilykit and Seedkit play with Amberkit, Snowkit, and Brackenkit.

"Sorreltail," began Lionblaze, putting the kit down at the edge of her nest, "Will you nurse her?"

Sorreltail shot Lionblaze a confused looked. Lionblaze then told the tortoiseshell she-cat of how he mistook the kit as prey at the edge of the twolegplace. Sorreltail's eyes softened as she gazed at the tiny she-kit as she tentatively padded towards her. Looking up, the kit opened her amber eyes wide, and pleadingly.

"What is her name?" Sorreltail whispered.

"I-I don't know," Lionblaze admitted, "But I guess you could name her."

Sorreltail looked up at Lionblaze, her eyes shining, "Really?" Nosing the dark tabby towards her belly, she whispered, "Shrewkit ".

Satisfied, Lionblaze went to find Jayfeather. He saw him outside his den muttering under his breath. Racing towards the pale gray medicine cat, Lionblaze asked him, "When will the kit's arrive?"

Jayfeather glared at Lionblaze and snapped, "One more day by the looks of her, mouse-brain!"

"Okay, keep your fur on." Lionblaze muttered, angrily.

When Jayfeather left, the golden tabby gazed around the camp, scowling when he didn't find Dovewing. Dovewings' been missing more times than she has hunted! He thought, staring at the gorse-tunnel.

Making up his mind, Lionblaze headed out of camp. About three fox-lengths away from the thorn barrier, he caught a whiff of Dovewing's scent. Bewildered, he followed it up to the abandoned TwoLeg Nest.

"Come to ThunderClan!" Dovewing was hissing urgently, a note of longing in her soft voice, " They'll let you come. I promise."

"I'll think about it," said a familiar voice-Tigerheart!-spoke softly, "Meet me here at moonhigh tomorrow."

"Of course," Dovewing purred.

Lionblaze waited until Tigerheart had left, then saw Dovewing pad in front of him, heading towards ThunderClan camp.

"Dovewing!" Lionblaze hissed from the bramble bush he had been hiding behind, "Dovewing!"

Dovewing padded back to ThunderClan camp. Meeting Tigerheart again gave her something to look forward to. Suddenly, she heard a voice call her.

"Dovewing! Dovewing, what're you doing?!"

Turning around, Dovewing saw Lionblaze by a bramble bush, his fur bristling along his spine. Dovewing suddenly felt a strong rush of hatred towards the golden tabby.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, lashing her tail.

"What? Didn't you hear me? I'm looking for you," Lionblaze snorted, "But it looks like you got someone else doing that." He nodded at the direction Tigerheart had gone.

"You bossy furball! What is it to you who I meet?"

"It's not me that'll be judging you, it's Bramblestar," He pointed out.

"Let him," Dovewing sneered, "Let him kick me out, let him try. I'm one of the Four, you still need me."

"True, but he can confine you to the camp, with a guard at your side." Lionblaze meowed.

"It doesn't matter," Dovewing continued, as if Lionblaze hadn't spoken. "I can go to ShadowClan, Blackstar knows of my power, even he can see how I can be of use."

With that, Dovewing hurtled through the forest, her words lingering in the cold, still air.


	4. Chapter 4

Lionblaze padded back to the hollow where Bramblestar was grooming himself outside his den. He looked up as Ivypool brushed against the lichen. Bramblstar rose to his paws and stared inquisitively at the kit Ivypool held gently in her mouth.

"Who's this?"Bramblestar meowed.

"Lionblaze found her in the forest near the abandoned twoleg nest." replied Ivypool.

"I-I-I-thought it was a shrew so I pounced on it…" stuttered Lionblaze

"It doesn't smell like a clan cat from here," wondered Bramblestar

"But it can't be a kittypet because it doesn't smell like one." Lionblaze argued

Just then Dovewing and Graystripe padded through the barrier holding the fresh-kill and dropped it off at the fresh kill pile before joining the conversation.

"So what are we going to do with her?"mewed Dovewing

Bramblestar gazed past Dovewing before answering, " Tell Sorreltail, she has still has some milk."

Dipping his head Lionblaze picked up the kit by it's scruff made his way past lichen. Holding the kit aloft, Lionblaze padded swiftly to the nursery where Sorreltail was watching Lilykit and Seedkit play with Amberkit, Snowkit, and Brackenkit.

"Sorreltail," began Lionblaze, putting the kit down at the edge of her nest, "Will you nurse her?"

Sorreltail shot Lionblaze a confused looked. Lionblaze then told the tortoiseshell she-cat of how he mistook the kit as prey at the edge of the twolegplace. Sorreltail's eyes softened as she gazed at the tiny she-kit as she tentively padded towards her. Looking up, the kit opened her amber eyes wide, and pleadingly.

"What is her name?" Sorreltail whispered.

"I-I don't know," Lionblaze admitted, "But I guess you could name her."

Sorreltail looked up at Lionblaze, her eyes shining, "Really?" Nosing the dark tabby towards her belly, she whispered, "Shrewkit ".

Satisfied, Lionblaze went to find Jayfeather. He saw him outside his den muttering under his breath. Racing towards the pale gray medicine cat, Lionblaze asked him, "When will the kit's arrive?"

Jayfeather glared at Lionblaze and snapped, "One more day by the looks of her, mouse-brain!"

"Okay, keep your fur on." Lionblaze muttered, angrily.

When Jayfeather left, the golden tabby gazed around the camp, scowling when he didn't find Dovewing. Dovewings' been missing more times than she has hunted! He thought, staring at the gorse-tunnel.

Making up his mind, Lionblaze headed out of camp. About three fox-lenghts away from the thorn barrier, he caught a whiff of Dovewing's scent. Bewildered, he followed it up to the abandoned TwoLeg Nest.

"Come to ThunderClan!" Dovewing was hissing urgently, a note of longing in her soft voice, " They'll let you come. I promise."

"I'll think about it," said a familiar voice-Tigerheart!-spoke softly, "Meet me here at moonhigh tomorrow."

"Of course," Dovewing purred.

Lionblaze waited until Tigerheart had left, then saw Dovewing pad in front of him, heading towards ThunderClan camp.

"Dovewing!" Lionblaze hissed from the bramble bush he had been hiding behind, "Dovewing!"

Dovewing padded back to ThunderClan camp. Meeting Tigerheart again gave her something to look forward to. Suddenly, she heard a voice call her.

"Dovewing! Dovewing, what're you doing?!"

Turning around, Dovewing saw Lionblaze by a bramble bush, his fur bristling along his spine. Dovewing suddenly felt a strong rush of hatred towards the golden tabby.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, lashing her tail.

"What? Didn't you hear me? I'm looking for you," Lionblaze snorted, "But it looks like you got someone else doing that." He nodded at the direction Tigerheart had gone.

"You bossy furball! What is it to you who I meet?"

"It's not me that'll be judging you, it's Bramblestar," He pointed out.

"Let him," Dovewing sneered, "Let him kick me out, let him try. I'm one of the Four, you still need me."

"True, but he can confine you to the camp, with a guard at your side." Lionblaze meowed.

"It doesn't matter," Dovewing continued, as if Lionblaze hadn't spoken. "I can go to ShadowClan, Blackstar knows of my power, even he can see how I can be of use."

With that, Dovewing hurtled through the forest, her words lingering in the cold, still air.


	5. Chapter 5

(sorry if there are any grammar or punctuation mistakes, 3ds typing ain't great)

"Tigerheart?"Dovewing called as she neared the TwoLeg Nest, "Tigerheart!?" she repeated frantically. Tigerheart emerged from the bramble bushes behind her. "I'm here!" He purred, butting Dovewing gently in the shoulder.

Dovewing purred in return, entwining her tail with his. Padding off together, pelts slightly brushing, they headed towards ThunderClan camp. Suddenly, Tigerheart exclaimed, "I almost forgot!"

Heading back, he launched himself in the brambles and came back, this time with a small mewling bundle held in his mouth. Dovewing stared at him in disbelief, then at the kit, and back at him. Shaking her head, she took the kit from Tigerheart and raced towards ThunderClan camp, racing until they were three shadows in the distance. "Bramblestar!" Dovewing burst into the leaders den, "Bramblestar! I found a ShadowClan intruder!"

Bramblestar bolted up in his nest and stared at Tigerheart and asked bewildered,"What do you want?"

Dipping his head, Tigerheart explained, "I would like to join ThunderClan. I have no place in ShadowClan anymore." Then explained flatly, "Blackstar murdered Dawnpelt."

"What!?" Bramblestar exclaimed, clearly shocked, "Blackstar would never kill one of his warriors! I wouldn't think twice about Brokenstar, but I don't think Blackstar would!" He blustered.

"Yeah, you and the rest of the world," Tigerheart muttered mutinously, then said, "That's besides the point, I want to join ThunderClan. Because of her." He added, nosing Dovewing.

Bramblstar looked from his warrior, to Tigerheart, and back. He looked at Dovewing expectantly. Sighing, Dovewing launched into an explanation of how she and Tigerheart first met, how they met in sercret.

Bramblestar listened with his eyes closed, only after Dovewing had finished did he open his eyes and nod, "Tigerheart, do you promise to be loyal to ThunderClan even in battle?" Then afer Tigerheart nodded he continued, "Then, in the sight of our warrior ancestors, I welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan. You will not have to betray your old Clan's sercrets, only if you want to." He added thoughtfully. Then he waved his tail to signal they should leave. "Oh, and Dovewing? You might want to move to the nursery soon," he called after them, "It looks like you're ready. And have Sorreltail feed that kit, then you take over afterwards, if it needs it."

Dovewing looked up from her new nest in the nursery, Ivypool had brought her a fresh mouse. "I thought you might have been hungry.." She explained.

"Thanks." Dovewing mewed "It looks really good, especially when I'm starving!"

"It should be, I caught it!" Ivypool replied smiling. "So, um.. A lot of talk has been going on about you and Tigerheart..."Ivypool started uncomfortably, trying to sound sympathetic wasn't her strongest trait.

"They can say what they want, but I love him and our kits will be fine." Snapped Dovewing angry at her sister, along with the clan for making a fuss. Millie was a loner before, a kittypet before that! And no one rejected her...

"Would you two be quiet? My kits are trying to sleep." whispered Cinderheart harshly.

"Sorry, i'll be going." apologized Ivypool, glancing at Dovewing momentarily.

Dovewing shifted in her nest, she had only moved to the nursery a couple days ago and it felt like moons! The nursery had been built bigger, because of all the kits that were coming they thought it would be better, no one liked the idea of an angry queen. She felt a tug on her tail, Seedkit had decided her tail would be a good chew toy..

"Hey! Seedkit stop that right now and apologize!" Brightheart scolded the young kit, who was now trying to hide behind Brightheart.

"Sorry, Dovewing, for biting your tail," Seedkit mewed apologetically.

"Its ok, you didn't hurt me." Dovewing said sympathtically.

Lionblaze walked in with a shrew for Sorreltail, "I brought a shrew, because of Shrewkit.." he joked brightly.

"Thank you." she said.

She felt Lionblaze looking at her as he padded over to see Cinderheat and his kits, _does he think that i'm a traitor? Or does he not want my kits to be half-clan like he is._ She got out of her nest and went to leave the nursery, but Cinderheart stopped her. "Where are you going?" Cinderheart asked intently, knowing first hand a queen shouldn't go anywhere.

"I was just going for a walk" She replied, trying to be casual.

"Oh..well stay away from the shadowclan borders, i don't want them to attack you for 'taking' Tigerheart away.."

"Its ok i won't go there."

She stepped out of the nursery, the clan was just finishing repairing the beaten, blood-stained apprentice. She was glad to escape through the thorn barrier, no cat had confronted her about being mates with Tigerheart, if they wanted anything they would have to get used to having Tigerheart in the clan. Heading toward the lake, she heard a mouse shuffling under some leaves, she pounced... but the mouse had been ready for a predator because it slid into a hole, where it was safely under the leaves.

"Mouse-dung, it got lucky!" she spat. Continuing towards the lake she heard another sound -a cat!-.. she smelled the air, _loner! _she peered through a clump of ferns, there was a tom, he was just hunting. she waited though, just in case he crossed over... _then what? If I jumped out, would he attack me? i couldn't risk getting hurt... he wouldn't attack a queen would he?_

Unfortunately, he did cross the border, she jumped out. "You're not going to take that are you? It was killed on thunderclan territory" she questioned.

"And what if i do take it?" he sneered.

"Then we will make sure you don't come back."

"Is this part of your silly code?"

"Yes! And its not silly, it keeps us alive!" she growled.

the mud-colored tom lunged for Dovewing, she swerved to the side- but she was too slow, the tom pummeled her belly, she got up lashed at the toms eyes and ran back to camp, blood beginning to well from her wound.

She limped through the thorn barrier, Tigerheart was standing by the Warrior's den he rushed over to her. "Dovewing! Wha-" he stopped when he saw her belly "Jayfeather! Dovewings hurt!"

Jayfeather and Bramblestar rushed over to Dovewing, "How did this happen?!" Bramblestar questioned worriedly.

"I was by the windclan border," wincing from pain she added "a loner attacked me- he was trying to take our prey."

"Graystripe lead a patrol to the windclan border- take whoever you want, just make sure the loner is gone." Graystripe nodded and summoned warriors to come with him.

"Will she be ok?" Tigerheart pleaded.

"The loner didn't scratch very deep but it could be worse for a queen.." he replied "She should stay in my den for a couple days just to make sure it won't get infected"

She groaned, the nursery didn't have dust from leaves and the overwhelming smell of herbs to make her feel like she was a sick cat. She didn't like the fact that Jayfeather would be there either, he was probably going to snap at her for smelling like the nursery.


End file.
